Organization XIII School days Chapter 1
by RedJacketCapcomKid
Summary: This is what happens when the whole organization is forced to go to school.


*:Represents actions

():Thoughts

{}:Author's comments

Author: Ok theres really no begining explanation to why they had to go to school I just got bored one day and wrote this out on paper now I'v decited to type it out because I think it should be veiwed by others, But if you don't like it youdon't have to read it,  
>everthing is in script format so it will be easy to read, and please don't criticize on grammer and speller errors the netbook i'm using to type this doesn't have spell check. Alright enjoy then :D<p>

*The whole organization {plus some others}was inside a classroom in The Castle That Never was. They were all extremly disruptive and out of control. Axel and Roxas were talking, laughing and randomly pulling pranks on their fellow organization members.*  
>*Riku,Namine' and Xion were just talking to each other {Why was Riku there was beyond me}*<br>*Demyx was lisening to his I-Pod at full volume, it was load enough that the whole class could hear it if everyone was silent enough*  
>*Xigbar was making paper airplanes and paper wads and throwing them at people*<br>*Vexen was playing with his Chemistry kit making stuff go "boom!"*  
>*Larxene was using random organization members as target practice throwing her Kunnis at them*<br>*Xaldin was on his cell phone manipulating someone*

Xaldin:Yes...uh-huh...NO! You can't have both the rose and the girl!

*Marluxia was looking at himself in the mirror,running his fingures through his hair*  
>*Luxord and Lexaeus were playing a round of "Yu-Gi-Oh!"*<br>*Zexion was reading silently to himself*  
>*Saix was yelling at everyone to be quiet*<br>*All of the sudden a girl who appeared around the age of 16-18 walked into the room wearing normal clothes, her hair was an orange/red color and done like a scene style hair {yes she is an OC but she is no f**king Mary-sue, she'll grow on you trust me, if anything she represents me}*

Xzyro{pronounced zero}: Good moning everyone

*No one paid attenchen to her*

Axel:You know what I told him?  
>Roxas:No what did you tell him?<br>Axel:I told him why *they both start laughing*  
>Roxas:I don't get it<p>

Luxord:I have to say Lexaeus your much better at this game then I thought Lexaeus:...I had some training...

Demyx: *tring to sing...baddly* Oh yeah...Oh baby!

Riku:You know hes my best friend Xion:So you can get us a autograph?  
>Riku: Yep I can talk to_ i'm sure he won't refuse<p>

Marluxia:*looking in a mirror* Your the most good-looking man in this room, no one can take that away from you

Zexion: (Ideits)

Saix: Would everyone just shut-up! Superior will yell at me because of you ideits!  
>Zexion:*Still reading* My thoughts exacally<p>

Saix: What was that suppose to mean?

Zexion: Think about it, i'm sure you'll figure it out

*The class was still being disuptive*

Xzyro:Hey! I'm talking here- AHHH!

*Xzyro ducked when Larxene threw a kunai at her*

Xzyro:(Was she trying to kill me?) Hey settle down!

*Still no one paid attenchen to her, a paper airplane hit her in the head, Xigbar laughed*

Xzyro:*Now extremly annoid* QUIET!

*Everyone but Zexion and Demyx stopped what they were doing, a random paper airplane hit Xaldin in the head, everyone just staired at her*

Xzyro:Ok, now thats over-  
>Axel:Who are you?<br>Xzyro:I'm your new teacher Vexen:New teacher? How old are you 16?  
>Xzyro:...shut-up...wait a minute i'm 18 Marluxia:Wheres master Xemnas?<br>Xzyro:He got appointed as principle Xaldin:...That doesn't make much sence since this isn't even a real school Xzyro:*Points at Xaldin* YOU DON'T MAKE SENCE! and would someone pull his *points at Demyx* headphones out and his*points at Zexion* book down?  
>Zexion:*Still reading* Just because i'm reading doesn't mean i'm not lisening Xzyro:*puzzled*...ok the guy with the book can keep reading, but the headphones come off<p>

*Xigbar pulled out Demyx's headphones out of his ears*

Demyx:What did you do that for?  
>Xigbar:Orders Demyx:Orders from who?<br>Xzyro:Me

*Demyx looked at her*

Demyx:Whos that?  
>Xzyro:Xzyro Xzalamonia your new teacher Demyx:Xz-la what?<br>Xzyro: Forget it just call me Xzyro Axel:got it memorized Demyx?  
>Demyx:I think so<p>

*Saix raised his hand*

Xzyro:Yes?  
>Saix:Why arn't you wearing your coat?<br>Xzyro:Why would that matter?  
>Saix:If your a nobody in The Castle That Never was in The World That Never Was, you have to wear a coat Xzyro:*Points at Namine'* Shes not wearing one! Besides i'm not a Nobody i'm a Heartless.<br>Saix:I'm not going to take you seriously unless your wearing a coat, do you even have one?  
>Xzyro:Of corse I do but its a little different then your coats, and I really don't feel like wearing it.<br>Saix:I don't care as long as your wearing one Xzyro:*sighs* Fine, BRB Demyx:BRB? What does thats mean?  
>Axel:*Mockingly* Think about it long and hard Demyx, but don't hurt yourself from over thinking Xzyro:BRB<p>

*She left the room*

Demyx:She said it again, I wonder what it means *thinking...* Got it! It means Bring Rock Back, if she loves to rock i'm sure we can be great friends Axel:Good guess but keep trying Demyx:Ummm...ok lets see...  
>Zexion:*puts his book down* It means Be Right Back you ideit *puts his book back up*<br>Demyx:Aww, Zexi why do you have to be so mean to me?  
>Xaldin:Deal with it<p>

*Xzyro walked back in wearing a red organization coat with black chains and a black zipper,  
>everyone just staired at her*<p>

Axel:Me likey Saix:When you said a little different I didn't think that the entire coat was a different color, why is your coat red and chains black? Where as the rest of the organization has black coats.  
>Xzyro: I'm a heartless, your rules don't apply to me,now are you going to lisen to me or not? Or do I have to call Xemnas and tell him that you to me because of my fashion sence<p>

*Roxas,Riku and Xion got upfrom their seats all at the same time, their keyblades appeared in their hands, all three of them pointed their keyblades at Xzyro*

Roxas+Riku+Xion:HEARTLESS!  
>Xzyro:You guys just realized that i'm a heartless? I already said it like twice, I also thought that its obvious that i'm a heartless because of the heartless symbol that i'm wearing around my neck.<br>Roxas+Riku+Xion:...HEARTLESS!  
>Xzyro:Yes i'm a heartless I was hired to babysit...I mean be your teacher for a while, now put those things away your making me feel nervous.<br>Roxas+Riku+Xion:...HEARTLESS!

*Sora climbs through the window withhis keyblade*

Sora:Heartless!  
>Xzyro:Are you even in this class?<p>

*Sora approched Riku*

Sora:*points at Xzyro* Heartless?  
>Riku:*Shakes head yes* Heartless.<br>Sora:Heartless, heartless?  
>Riku:Heartless,heartless,heartless! *Points at Xzyro*<br>Xzyro:Do you guys know any other words besides heartless?  
>Riku:...Get her.<br>Xzyro:I shouldn't have asked.

*Xzyro runs out of the classroom with Sora, Riku, Roxas and Xion chasing after her with their keyblades*

Axel: Class dismissed!

*The whole class left*

END

Author:I hoped you enjoyed this, and found it some what funny, even if you didn't then i'm sorry. If you did like it please leave me your comments, sudjestions or questions, I open to just about anything, and hopefully I'll make another one soon.


End file.
